


Hello

by mrsrobinson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bartender Jensen, Bottom Jared, First Time, Fluff, J2 AU, M/M, Shmoop, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobinson/pseuds/mrsrobinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes to a bar looking to drink away his recent bad dating streak, the bartender has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts).



> A gift for Stellamira
> 
> Whose likes included: schmoop, boy-meets-boy stories, inevitably falling in love 
> 
> Prompt #1- Hello? Is it me you're looking for?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

“What can I get ya?” Inquired a deep voice coming from across the bar. 

Jared barely looked up, “Um, bourbon, make it a double. Neat.” 

“You sure about that?” The bartender asked.

This time Jared did look up. 

The bartender was moving fast but still looking at Jared as he righted a pristine glass on the dark mahogany bar top. Then he paused, placing both hands on the bar and moving in towards Jared waiting to hear his answer. 

“Yeah, this _is_ a bar right?” Jared didn’t know whether the guy just didn’t hear him or if he was being outright condescending. 

“This is a bar, good observation.” The bartender joked; so Jared assumed it was the latter.

“It’s just that it’s four in the afternoon…on a Wednesday… and well, that’s a serious start to the evening.”

Jared didn’t even blink, his face only giving enough away to make the guy nod in understanding. 

The bartender turned and pulled a bottle off the back shelf and poured two fingers quickly with little showiness. “Ok then, double bourbon, it is.”

He pushed the glass towards Jared, patted the wood just in front of him, then made his way down to the next person in need. 

Taking the glass and swirling it just a bit, Jared looked down into the glass and resigned himself. “Fuck you Paul.” 

He took a breath and downed half the liquid, wincing only slightly at the burn going down his throat. It was nice bourbon, and on any other night he may have taken his time with it, savored it a little more; but tonight, he only had one goal in mind and that was to get out of his. He emptied the glass and pushed it back towards the back of the bar. Not even a minute later he made eye contact with the bartender and tapped the glass twice. 

When the bartender made his way back to Jared he pulled up the bottle again and poured another. “So it’s been that kind of day huh?” 

Jared just pulled the glass towards him, then lifted it to toast the bartender. “It’s been that kind of month.” He took a smaller sip than before and nodded his head in the bartender’s direction. 

It didn’t get past Jared the face the guy made, reading something along the lines of _‘it’s going to be one of those nights’_ but Jared doesn’t really care. This is a bar after all and that is his intention. 

He nurses this drink a little more. Drunk? Yes. Totally smashed? Not for a few more hours at least, he thinks. 

It’s about twenty minutes before he finishes the second glass. He’s nowhere near drunk or even buzzed, he’s a big guy, but Jared is a little calmer than when he first walked in, the booze smoothing out his edginess just a bit. 

He’s been here before: a few times for work celebrations, where they were all seated at one of the large tables towards the back room. It’s a nice place, not so loud and obnoxious to be considered a sports bar or pub and the dance floor is not big enough to make it a night club, just a nice place to get a good drink. 

The bar itself is really cool; it looks like it’s a real piece a wood that was hand crafted into the bar top. The grain flows smooth along the top surface but the side is heavily lacquered true tree bark, almost like the tree fell right here and over time became a bar. Paired with well padded, burgundy and gold pinstriped square bar stools and sedate lighting, the place is classy. 

Jared supposes since it is Beacon Hill, it is pretty spot on. His office is only a few blocks south from here and his apartment about a mile up towards the West End. He likes Boston; it’s certainly not Texas, but it has more charm the Manhattan. He was pretty sure that as soon as he had graduated from MIT he was going to head back home to start his career, but The Morgan Group had other ideas and an amazing offer. Two years after grad and he’s still here. 

He should be loving life. Only he’s not. 

Work is really good; he’s earning enough money to afford an apartment with a nice view of the Charles River and to make a good dent into his student loans. He’s also made a several good friends since he’s been in New England and he’s been thinking about getting a dog.

“Another double?” The bartender asks as he’s making his rounds. 

“Guys are dicks.” The bartender stops pouring and Jared’s face heats up. He didn’t mean to say that out loud, but the warmth of the place and the drink has clearly relaxed him more than he realized. He straightens up on the bar stool and blinks away the fuzziness of staring at nothing. “Sorry, god I’m sorry.” 

He knows he’s still blushing from the warmth in his cheeks, but he can’t really do anything more than stammer and get another drink in him. “Please, yes another.” 

The bartender stares at him for a few more seconds before he resumes pouring.

“How about I get you a glass of water and a menu as well?” The bartender asks; a small smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. 

Jared looks at the bartender again, _really_ looks at him, in the way you probably aren’t supposed to look at the person serving your drinks, but the guy, the bartender is gorgeous. Jared was just trying to ignore the fact because he’s here to forget about guys for a while. He nods to the bartender and takes a long drink of the water as soon as it’s placed in front of him. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I’m Jensen by the way.” The bartender, Jensen, extends his hand for a shake and Jared can feel his face flushing again. “Just let me know if you need anything else.”

“Jared.” Jared responds. “Thanks, sorry again.” 

Jensen doesn’t say anything else but gives Jared a smile as he leaves the menu and makes his way back down the bar to tend the other patrons. 

Jared finishes the glass of water before he drinks anymore bourbon. He can’t do that shit again. 

A few minutes later Jared is still debating the menu. He hadn’t realized how hungry he really was earlier and to be honest most of this menu consists of fancy finger foods. 

“What can I get ya?” Jensen is front and center, refilling the water glass and checking in.

“I guess the BLT, but…” Jared’s almost embarrassed to ask, but hey, he’s a growing boy. “Can I get two of them, please?” 

Jensen chuckles low and takes the menu, stashing it under the bar. He leans in a little bit, looking from side to side, like he’s about to let Jared in on a secret. “Tell ya what, I’ll ask the cook if he’s got any red meat back there. I’m thinking a guy your size is better suited to a cheeseburger?” He leans back then, double checking that no one was listening then gives Jared a little honest-to-god _wink_. 

“I’m not going to say no.” Jared says, his growling stomach agrees. 

About twenty minutes later one of the best looking double cheeseburgers Jared has ever seen is set in front of his face; along with a side of fries and bottle of beer. 

Jensen doesn’t say a word, just keeps tending to the other guests. 

There aren’t many other people in the place, it is only Wednesday, but Jensen appears to be the only bartender in the place. There are about six people at the bar itself and another twenty seated at several table that are attended by a single waitress. 

Jared is just eating the last bites of what was one of the single best burgers he’s had in his life. 

“So can I get you another beer or do you still need the bourbon?” Jensen asks, clearing the plate and empty bottle and refilling the water glass. 

“Well, that burger just ruined my foul mood so I would say just a beer, but that bourbon was really good, now I’m wondering: what else you’ve got back there?” Jared smiles and leans back a little on the bar stool and actually rubs his belly and gives a pleased smile.

Jensen huffs a small laugh, “Tell ya what, I’ll pour you something that’s one of my favorites if you tell me why you came in with that foul mood.” He throws the bar towel over his shoulder, crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the bar, his stance daring Jared to say no. 

“I know you’re a bartender and I’m sure hearing people’s sob stories comes with the territory, but I really don’t wanna have to make you listen to my boring story.” Jared says, hoping that Jensen will give him a pass.

Jensen doesn’t budge.

After a minute Jared caves. “I don’t really have a choice do I?”

“Afraid not.” Jensen says, standing again and pulling a fresh glass and placing it in front a Jared. “So, what has you drinking sad on a Wednesday afternoon?”

“Well, since you leave me no choice. I’m in, or was in, a bad mood because the guy I had been seeing for the past three weeks called to cancel our plans for the weekend and then gave me the _‘it’s me, not you’_ line, before saying we should probably keep things casual. I am also embarrassed to admit that this has now been about the fifth time in as many months this kind of thing has happened to me and _this_ is why guys are dicks.” Jared admits, putting his elbows up on the bar top and running his hands over his face, blush coloring his cheeks again.

Jensen winces a little, then stands and turns, reaching up for a square amber bottle on the top shelf. When he turns back to Jared he’s still silent, but pulls a second glass and places it next to the one already there. He pours a shot in both and stashes the bottle just below the bar top. 

He pushes one of the glasses towards Jared and picks up the other and raises his glass.  
“Cheers to…” 

Jared holds up his glass, but Jensen doesn’t finish the sentence, a question on his face. 

“Wednesdays!” Jared finishes. 

They both laugh and down the shot. 

The warm amber liquid is a dream, Jared savors it eyes closed as the barely there burn finishes. “That was the best thing I’ve had down my throat in months, thank you for that.”

Jensen coughs and Jared’s eyes snap up. “No! I didn’t…I’m sorry.” His face flames with alcohol and embarrassment.

“It’s ok, just, enjoy that and I’ll check back in on you in a bit.” Jensen gives him a small smile, then winks again as he walks towards to other end of the bar. 

Jared literally face-palms himself. 

 

Over the course of the next few hours, Jensen checks in on Jared, refills his water, his drink, brings him snacks and sweets, and asks Jared all about himself.

Fortunately, Jared only manages to embarrass himself a few more times, but that’s par for the course in Jared World. 

“Come on, like I couldn’t hear that Texas in your talk?” Jensen admonishes, letting his own drawl color the end of that sentence. 

Jared huffs a laugh, his face showing surprise and then a challenge. “The Spurs then?”

Jensen braces his arms against the bar, glancing from side to side and leaning in as if to tell Jared another secret; they may be a different conference but Celtic fans are _rabid_. “Now how could I do that and have any real self-respect for myself?” 

“Oh man, that’s rough, Nowitzki looks like he’s almost ready for retirement.” Jared teases.

“So Dallas, huh?”

Jensen nods his head and puts a fresh beer in front of Jared. “Yup, Richardson."

On Jensen’s next pass they talk about their families and the funny coincidence that they both have an older brother and younger sister, the same ages. 

After that it’s about college and how they ended up in Boston. 

The night has shaped up to be much different than Jared thought it would be and it’s almost all due to Jensen. Still, when Jensen is tending to the other patrons and filling orders for the waitress, Jared can’t help but let his mind wander back to what brought him here in the first place. 

Jared knows the adage about bartenders being surrogate therapists and Jensen must be a very good therapist because a few minutes later he puts down a real honest to god ice cream sundae--with a cherry on top!--in front of Jared and asks. “So, what are you looking for?”

Jared fumbles for words and Jensen just pushes the dish towards him. “Eat, take your time.” 

Then he steps away to clear some empties. 

It’s getting late and the bar is slowly quieting down. The afterhour’s office crowd has gone home and the tables that were boisterous earlier have become more subdued. Jared can actually hear the music coming through the speakers now, low mellow tones lulling the senses. Phil Collins is followed by Carole King and then Lionel Richie is singing _Hello_ to his crush/slash/obsession asking is he’s the one they are looking for. It borders on creepy and sappy at the same time, but Jared would be lying if he said he hasn’t sung a few bars a time or two himself. 

When the ice cream is gone Jensen returns. He clears the bowl and looks at Jared expectantly.  
“I wan’t a guy who wants to stick around after the fifth date.” Jared starts. 

Jensen face is incredulous, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“It’s almost always the same. I meet them through work or a colleague, sometimes a friend will try to set me up. We’re all geeks, so it’s great at first because we all talk about the same things, math, science, engineering, you know?” Jensen smirks and nods, Jared shrugs. “Boston _is_ the Nerd Incubator.” 

Jensen does laugh at that. 

Most of the businesses in this neighborhood are engineering related and M.I.T, Harvard and Boston University are within spitting distance. Most of his clientele fit the profile. 

“But after the first couple of dates, when I want to relax, order a pizza and watch Monday Night Football, listen to music and stuff, that’s when their eyes glaze over.” Jared amends.

“I tried taking one guy rowing on the river and he acted like I was making him jump out of plane. Another literally scoffed at me when I asked him what he thought about the new expansion team in the MLB. It’s like they don’t want to function outside of a lab or something.” 

Jensen just listens, drying glasses and restocking the bar, as Jared goes through the list of his relationship fails since he got out of grad school. 

“I just want to find a guy that I can be _me_ with, you know?” Jared pleads. “That can deal with my brain when it’s on overload, but can also kick my ass playing Guitar Hero. Knows the dialogue from Die Hard and understands why South by Southwest is amazing. Someone who will go running with me and my dogs in the morning and then fuck me all afternoon on a cold Sunday. A guy who’s going to fight me for the last piece of pizza and remind me to call my mom on her birthday. Someone I can wrestle with, who will let me be the little spoon. Why is that so hard?” 

“I don’t know man, you seem like a really good guy.” Jensen says, putting a cup of coffee in front of Jared. Jensen motions to his watch. “Maybe it’s time to look outside the box? Give someone a chance you wouldn’t normally think to ask out?”

Jared sulks but takes a few sips of the coffee. It’s good but he yawns anyway, it’s late and he’s exhausted. “Maybe I just need to take a break from dating for a while.”

The bar is all but empty now. The last few patrons are putting on their coats and the waitress is closing out the register. 

Jensen slides the bill folder over to Jared and Jared smiles, the bill much less than expected. He tosses his bar rag and apron into a basket and runs his fingers through his hair. “Well Jared, I know this probably wasn’t the night you had in mind but I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Thanks Jensen, it was really good talking to you.” Jared reaches out and shakes Jensen’s hand. 

“You too Jared. You can finish your coffee, Sam will let you out.” Jensen points to the waitress. “Take care of yourself.” He winks one last time at Jared and walks to the back of the bar and out of Jared’s site. 

Jared takes a few more sips of the coffee, then pulls on his jacket and a beanie. He thinks that Jensen was right, the night didn’t turn out the way he thought it was going to. Jensen was not only a cool guy and changed his night, but he was also smokin’ hot. Of course Jared had inadvertently revealed himself to be a giant sad-sack dweeb who can’t keep a guy interested for longer than a couple of weeks. Whatever, he’ll probably never see Jensen again anyway. He finishes the cup and heads out. 

It’s even colder than he thought it would be, the air crisp in the way it gets right before the snow comes. Jared blows into his hands a bit to warm them up before stuffing them into his pockets. 

The street is pretty quiet, there are no cabs in sight. His apartment is several blocks away, not too bad, but it is late and he’s tired. 

“Jared?” 

Jared turns and sees Jensen standing right in front of him. This is the first time they’ve stood face to face. He’s not much shorter than Jared and he’s got slightly bowlegs. He looks gorgeous, a gray plaid wool scarf wrapped around his neck and a dark camel coat on. The cold leaves Jared in that moment. “Hey!”

“Can I give you a lift?” Jensen asks, his cheeks pink and eyes bright. Jared doesn’t move.

“My car is just over there.” 

Jared follows Jensen’s gaze across the street. “Uh, it’s not that far, I can manage.” 

“Fuck that, come on, it’s freezing out here. I don’t want you to get sick or succumb to the elements.” He laughs and guides Jared around by his elbow. 

They walk toward the car, a dark Ford SUV, and climb in. 

Jared gives him some basic directions as Jensen cranks up the heater. 

“Thanks again, I know you probably weren’t expecting to play babysitter tonight.” Jared looks over, suddenly feeling shy. 

“It’s ok, really. I’ll be honest, I was hoping I didn’t miss you on your way out.” Jensen looks over at him, his face almost shy as well. 

“Yeah?” Jared smiles.

Jensen pulls to a stop in front of Jared’s building and puts the car in park, but keeps the engine on. 

“Yeah.” He turns towards Jared. “Now that I’m no longer on duty and I’m not just a bartender I wanted to introduce myself.” He licks his lips and looks Jared in the eyes. 

Jared bites his lip and turns in towards Jensen. 

“Hi, my name is Jensen Ackles and I own the Palomino Bar.” He reaches out to shake Jared’s hand again. “I’ve actually seen you before, with some friends or coworker’s or something, and I thought you were pretty damn hot. I was kind of excited to see you tonight, get to know you a little bit.” 

Jared is blushing and he can’t believe what’s happening right now.

“I don’t ask out my customers as a rule, but I think I can make an exception for you.” Jensen only then lets go of Jared’s hand and reaches into his pocket and comes out with a card. "Here’s my number and I’d really like it if you gave me a call tomorrow, so I can talk to you again and ask you out.” 

Jared is beaming, his grin so wide, his cheeks almost hurt. 

“You want to ask me out? After all that stuff I said earlier?” Jared asks. This can’t be happening. 

“I think it’s because of everything you said earlier.” Jensen admits. “We already have a lot in common; I play on a league flag football team in the spring; and the idea of weekends wrapped up in each other sounds pretty damn good to me.”

Jared feels a tug low in his belly. 

“Now, I’d like you to go inside, take two aspirin, a glass of water and get some sleep.” Jensen commands. “And tomorrow afternoon, you’ll give me a call.”

“I can do that.” Jared says. He looks down at the number, then slides the card into his pocket and looks up. “Good night, Jensen.” 

Jensen leans in and gives Jared a soft kiss. “Good night, Jared.”

 

EPILOGUE  
The warm summer breeze is coming in from the patio and the dogs are asleep in the sunlight. 

Jared is sitting on Jensen’s lap grinding their hips together, cocks hot, hard and leaking through the thin fabric of their athletic shorts. They are filthy, covered in dirt, grass and sweat but Jared doesn’t care because Jensen has just slid his hands into the back of Jared’s shorts and is gripping his ass like he’s hanging on for dear life as they make out. 

Their mouths finally part on giant gasps for air. “Fuck.” Jensen moans. 

Jared keeps grinding. “Here or in bed?” He leans in and mouths at Jensen’s jaw. 

Jensen digs his fingers harder into Jared’s ass and spreads his cheeks, his middle finger grazing over the pucker of Jared’s hole. “Shower.” He groans. “Gonna eat your ass until your legs start to buckle."

Jared bites into his neck and pushes his ass back into Jensen’s hands. 

“Then I’m gonna fuck you, hard, until my legs buckle.” Jensen presses his finger just inside and Jared clenches down around it. 

Jared pulls away and licks a stripe over the sting of the mark he’s left on his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Fuck, I love you.” He praises, dropping light kisses all over Jensen’s face. 

Jensen laughs and tries to pull away. “I love fucking you.” 

“You love _me_.” Jared teases, placing one last kiss on Jensen’s nose.

Jared climbs off his lap and starts pulling off clothes, dropping them as he makes his way towards their bedroom. 

Jensen comes up behind him, already naked, his cock fitting perfectly between the groove of Jared’s ass. “I _do_ love you, Padalecki.” He wraps his arms around Jared’s waist and pulls him back against his chest, kissing along the expanse of Jared’s shoulders. 

They make it to shower, tripping over their feet, unwilling to break the hold on each other.

As the water starts to heat, Jared turns in Jensen’s embrace and tips his head down. “Don’t forget, the dogs have an appointment at the groomer’s tomorrow morning.” He gives Jensen a deep dirty kiss, licking over his lips. 

Jensen smiles. “Get in the shower.”

Jared turns, sticking his ass out, Jensen smacks it. Jared is happy, horny and in love.  
“Yes, honey.”

_finis_


End file.
